The Lives We Once Had
by Lyssie212
Summary: One night, Danny, his friends and his family were kidnapped, and Danny was taken to the GIW. Two years later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker must team up with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to defeat their kidnappers. DP/PJO Crossover, DxS and Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:  
><strong>

**Daniel Fenton is just your shy, clumsy, D average 15 year old. Quite opposite of his alter-ego: Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero, who saved the world from the Disasteroid only a few months ago. He's half human, half ghost. Everything is going great for him and his two best friends and family, and still, no one knows his secret identity except his friends and sister. But one night, after a few harmless ghost fights, everyone is kidnapped.**

**All at once, the Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker's lives are tipped upside down. Then, at a secret government facility, Danny and Sam meet a teen not much older than them; a half-blood named Percy Jackson. They devise a plan to escape, but then everything goes wrong.**

**After a series of unfortunate events, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Percy and another half-blood; Annabeth Chase must save Danny's family and friends before it's too late. Do these 5 teens have what it takes?**

* * *

><p><strong>Important Author's Notes:<strong> Hey everyone, and welcome to my first DP multi-chapter fic: The Lives We Once Had! I've been hyped about this story ever since I came up with the idea for this, and let me tell you, the original plot line has changed. _Majorly._ But I'm happy as to where it's going at the moment. ^^ This is going to be a long story, although I'm not exactly sure how long it's going to get. :1 I have the entire story planned out, but I only have about 10 chapters written and 6 of them edited. There are going to be about three story arcs in the plot, and hopefully you'll all like how this goes! :D

Also, if you didn't know, **this is a Danny Phantom/Percy Jackson crossover.** If you don't know what either one of them is, just send me a note and I'd be more than happy to give you the info you'd need for what's going on, although it'd be best if you already knew. =) School is starting on Monday, and this fall is going to be cray-zee. D; So updates are only going to be about once every other week or so, depending on how much I get written and edited, and it would be kind of hard to squeeze in the time to reply to needing info about either series. :P It's hard enough just trying to get my writing and drawing in as it is now. And it's summer. Dx

_**There are going to be major spoilers of both series.**_ I hate it when someone tells me something about a book/movie/TV show part that I haven't seen yet and spoils it, so if you haven't seen/read either of these, don't go around complaining that I spoiled something because I'm telling you right here.

PJO will be coming in somewhere around the 7th or 8th chapter at the moment. I'm still trying to figure that out. x1

One last thing: _This story is rated T for a reason._ There will be lots of violence (fights, some torture at the GIW :c, a little bit of gore), some language (normal PG stuff: s***, d***, possibly a**...that's about it. :1), and some kissing. :3 Not too intense though. xD

Alright, enough! On to teh storeh! 8D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson. :c

* * *

><p><strong>The Lives We Once Had<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>May 3<em>_rd__, 2009_

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE! ... Wait; there was something else….uh….Oh! AND BUBBLE WRAP! BEWARE!"

"Dude, seriously, you need to come up with a better battle cry." Danny Phantom stated while trapping the obnoxious box ghost in the Fenton Thermos for about the third time that night. "And stop bugging me!" he added as he gave the cylinder a light shake.

"Danny, it looks like there are a few ghosts over by the library." Tucker informed.

"We have a library?"

"Yes Danny," Sam Manson responded. "We in fact _do_ have a library. If you were book savvy, you'd know that."

Danny rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yeah, well I guess that's one downside to being one busy, ghost-busting hero."

"…Touché."

Tonight was just another normal night for Danny. It was the usual routine of chasing down ghosts until past 10 o'clock, usually getting grounded, not getting his homework done, falling asleep in class, then, getting detention the next day at school. Again. He was used to it by now. As were his friends. In fact, not too long ago, the young 15 year old had saved the world from the Disasteroid. He was a global hero. There was a statue of him in every capitol city of the world; Washington D.C., Paris, Beijing, and even one in Amity Park, since it was his hometown.

But still, no one knew his real identity.

It was amazing no one had figured it out yet. Besides Vlad and Jazz, of course. He was surprised his parents still had yet to figure it out. It was both a shock and a relief that they hadn't seen the similarity yet.

As our young hero flew off to continue to defend his hometown, his girlfriend, Sam Manson, watched Danny worriedly.

She had no reason to worry of course, seeing as how he dealt with these same ghosts on a daily basis. But today was different. She had no idea what, but she was sure _something_ was going to happen tonight. Not the usual scrape or bruise, or even Skulker threatening to have Danny's pelt on his wall (…ew). Something was nagging at her, warning her…that there was something wrong. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the back of her head. She yelped and collapsed, then heard Jazz and Tucker cry out to her as everything went black.

* * *

><p>Over at the library, Danny had caught Skulker watching the building.<p>

"What; you're stalking books now? Have they suddenly become more interesting than me or something?"

Skulker turned to him. "You wish whelp. But you, you are a much more valuable prize, and you cannot escape me again, Skulker, the Gho-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, I get it. But I'm Danny Phantom, the halfa who saved the world from the Disasteroid! Fear me!"

Skulker quirked a metallic eyebrow.

Danny's eyes widened and he blushed. "….Ah-hem. Yeah. Anyway, try this one on for size!" Danny exclaimed as he threw an ice ray at the hunter.

Skulker was quickly encased in ice. As he began to fall, the young halfa quickly sucked him into the thermos.

"Jeez," Danny began, "who knew spending so much time around ego-centric ghosts with extremely long breathy titles would rub off so much?" he questioned the air.

The 15 year old suppressed a yawn. "Alright, now that he's taken care of, maybe I can make my curfew on time…" He glanced at the town clock. "9:45. Not too bad. 'Kay guys, anything on the radar?"

There was only the crackle of static in his ear.

"Sam? Tucker? …Jazz?"

No reply.

"Come on guys. This isn't funny. What's going on down there?"

Again, no answer.

He could just imagine Tucker snickering, while Sam punched him in the shoulder, clamping down on the urge to grin, but failing miserably. And Jazz, standing off to the side, trying to come up with some corny name for the next ghost to show up, not paying attention to either of them.

Danny was getting slightly annoyed. But then a devious grin crossed his features. If they wanted to scare him, boy would they be getting a surprise!

He quickly slipped invisible, and dashed down towards their makeshift headquarters near the town square. He sped behind City Hall, and flew a few feet away from their clearing in the bushes. They couldn't see him, but he decided to stay unseen anyway. He crouched and slowly floated towards HQ. He waited a moment and listened, but didn't hear a sound. He quickly became visible, sprung forwards and shouted, "RRRAAA-" and froze in mid shout, his mouth wide open, his hands up like the Box Ghost when he shouted, "BEWARE!" It was quite a sight to see. Danny's friends would have been rolling on the ground laughing, but… they weren't there.

"Where…?" Danny began. He thought for a moment, and decided to do a quick sweep of the city and check their houses to see if they had gone home.

15 minutes later, he was sitting on top of the Ops Center, very worried now. He reluctantly decided to go to bed and call them in the morning. He flew down to the alley beside FentonWorks and reverted back to his human form before heading through the front door. He had probably just missed them in his sweep on their way home, and they had forgotten to check in, he reassured himself.

But as he walked into his house to very angry set of parents, once again ready to deliver a grounding, one thought kept bothering him.

_They never forgot to check in._

"—Did you hear anything we just said, young man?" Maddie Fenton scolded, hands on her hips.

Danny was startled out of his thoughts at his mother's stern tone. _Crud,_ he thought to himself. "Y-yeah." he responded, glancing at his mother. He withered under her glare.

"No." he responded truthfully, looking away.

Maddie frowned skeptically, as she looked Danny up and down. Her eyes were drawn to her son's hand wrapped carefully around his midriff, almost protectively. Her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Danny? Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes trained on his torso curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered quickly, dropping his arm with a barely noticeable grimace.

His mother's eyes softened in concern. "You're sure?" she questioned, unbelieving.

"Mm-hm."

She pursed her lips and sighed through her nose. "Alright." She said reluctantly. "But no TV for a week, understand?"

The halfa sighed tiredly. "Yeah, I understand."

Maddie's face fell slightly. "Oh, honey. You know we just want the best for you, right?" She told him as she stepped forward and gently stroked his hair.

"Mo-ooom," he complained as he gently pushed her hand away.

"Yep, the best fudge money can buy!" Jack added helpfully, or, so he thought.

Maddie gave him a quick glare, which brought a small smile to Danny's face. "Yeah, I know."

His mom smiled. "Good. Now, run along to bed dear. You don't want to be late to school tomorrow again."

The young teen turned away from his parents, so they wouldn't see the disappointed look on his face. "I will." He started up the stairs, but about halfway up he stopped and turned back to his parents with a pleading look in his eyes. "I love you guys a lot, you know that, right?"

A confused smile crossed Maddie's features. "Of course sweetie. We love you very much too." She added.

Danny returned the smile. "'Night," he called as he ascended the stairs.

"'Night my boy! Don't let the ghost bugs bite!" Jack shouted a little too loudly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I won't!" he replied.

As the teen trudged down the hallway towards his room, something was nagging at the back of his mind that there was something terribly wrong with his friends and sister. He decided he'd go talk to Jazz after he was ready for bed. As he reached for his door, small alarms were going off in his head. Too tired to worry about anything else, he carelessly pushed the thought aside, quietly turned the knob and stepped inside his room.

"Well, look who's finally arrived?"

Danny whirled towards the voice, eyes wide, and was slammed into his door with a sharp ectoblast, hitting his head. Hard. He shouted in surprise and pain, and slumped to the floor.

"Wha…?" he began, trying to squint through the blurriness from the added ache to his chest and abdomen.

"After all, it was only a matter of time."

The menacing chuckle echoed in his ears as Danny shifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Madeline and Jack Fenton, being scientists and inventors, were working on their newest creation: The Ecto-Jammer, when the mystery ghost attacked Danny. Given Jack's gift of making lots of noise, they obviously didn't hear their son's shout of surprise.<p>

"Oh, man Maddie! Just wait until this is finished! We won't have to worry about ghosts anymore! One shot with this and their powers will be useless!"

"I'm still not sure this was a good idea Jack," Maddie stated with concern. "What if when Phantom is fighting a ghost and y- we miss and hit him instead? Then he'll be powerless."

Jack stopped his tinkering and stared at Maddie. "So? That'll make him easier to capture! Then we can rip him apart molecule by molecule!"

Maddie frowned softly. Ever since the Disasteroid, she had felt some sort of… motherly protection towards Phantom, no matter how much her mind rejected the thought. After all, he had risked his afterlife to round up all of those ghosts, and actually cared enough to save the world. Plus, he seemed a lot like Danny, in more ways than one. That was the most likely cause of the protectiveness.

But then again, he had held the mayor hostage, destroyed all of those buildings, stole from that museum…

"But what if it destroys him Jack? Then we won't be able to study him."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Oh. I never thought of that. That could be a problem…"

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Maddie asked quietly, "If it doesn't obliterate him, what will it do then?"

"Just block his powers."

"Do you think you can make a reverse switch?" she asked hopefully.

"Uhhhh, I guess I could try…will you make your peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies if I do?"

Maddie laughed. "I suppose."

"I'll get right on it then! Your cookies are the best!"

"If you say so dear." Maddie smiled. "Now, wait, those wires connect there…"

Only thirty minutes later, the Ecto-Jammer was almost complete. "Now just to add these last few pieces…" Jack began, "and… we're finished!"

"Jack, did you put in the reversal switch?"

"Aw, crud. Hang on a second." He replied as he began tinkering with the small machine again.

"There! The Fenton Ecto-Jammer is now complete!" the orange-clad mad shouted a few moments later.

But just then, a deep voice reverberated throughout the lab. "Ooh, a new invention. Think you could tell me what it does before the bumbling idiot hits me with it?"

"Who's there?" Maddie shouted, crouching into a battle stance.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Suddenly, a short barrage of ectorays protruded from the corner of the lab, slamming Maddie and Jack against a corner of a stainless steel table. The impact knocked them out cold.

A tall figure stepped out from the shadows and became visible. He was strong, muscled, and wore a tight black and white jumpsuit, but his form was very thin, and mostly see-through. It would flicker every few seconds, become solid, then begin flickering once more.

"Fortunately for me, you can't do anything about it." He laughed evilly.

He then brought his hand up to his pointed ear and pressed a small button on his earpiece.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>So. What did you think? Too fast? Too slow? Needs more? Let me know please! ;D You can let me know by pushing that review button down there... ^^<strong>

**And yeah, it's a tad boring (or awkward) at parts, but things get better in the next two chapters. So just hang tight! Next chapter will be posted in 2 weeks! 8D**

**As for the attacker...you're just going to have to wait! *evil laugh***

**Ta for now~**

**Lyssie212**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's time for the second update for TLWOH! Are you excited?**

**...**

***sigh* I try. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's pretty short, but the next one will be _MUCH_ better I promise. ;D So sit back, relax and R&R please! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, or any crazed up fruit-loops. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Lives We Once Had<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em>May 4<em>_th__, 2009_

Danny blearily opened his eyes, and observed the area around him. It seemed unfamiliar at first, almost like a log cabin, but… different somehow. The furniture looked expensive, and there was a warm glow radiating from the fireplace. The couch he was on was plush, and soft. The paintings on the walls must have cost a fortune. It was a beautiful house.

But then he saw the "trophies."

There were the heads of multiple animals: grizzly bear, beaver, buck, rabbit, and a few others. Then it dawned on him. Who kept a grizzly bear head on his wall?

He was at Vlad's cabin in the Rockies.

His mind was going full speed trying to remember how he had gotten here. He had fought a few ectopuses, the Box Ghost, those annoying vultures, the Box Ghost, Skulker, and the Box Ghost, he had tried to scare his friends, but couldn't find them anywhere, he had then gone home and gotten grounded for being late again, and then he had headed up to his room for the night and-

The memory of the attack flooded into his brain. Danny bolted upright, but immediately wished he hadn't. His yelped in pain and grasped at his stomach, but discovered his hands were chained. The young halfa glanced down at his shirt and noticed that center of his shirt was black and singed. Danny tugged at his shackles, but they wouldn't come off. He thought for a moment, then reached within himself and groped for his spectral core, the source of his ghost powers. He could feel it and grasped at it, but nothing happened. He tried again, but came up with the same result.

_They must be ghost cuffs,_ he thought. _But my ice powers have always worked against them, so…._ He reached for his ice powers, but came up empty. "What?" he whispered. "How is this-"

"Finally, the hero awakes."

Danny slowly turned towards the voice, so as not to hurt his stomach too much more, and immediately gasped when he saw the two figures standing at the entrance to the hall. He scrambled backwards, yelped and fell off the couch, hitting his back on the oak coffee table and moaned.

"N-No," he stuttered, regaining composure. "It…it's not possible."

"Of course it is _Daniel_." Vladimir Masters spat, as if the name left a foul taste in his mouth. "You think just because I showed the world my bad side and demanded an abnormally large ransom I wouldn't come back?" Vlad chuckled. "You can't live in space forever, little badger, even if you are a ghost."

"I wasn't talking about you _Plasmius,_" Danny retorted. "And don't call me that." He fearfully glanced at the second figure, standing slightly behind Vlad. "I was talking about…_him_."

"Oh yes, he's marvelous, isn't he? What was it he told me…Ah! That he was just an older version of you?"

Danny cringed and looked away. "It was a long time ago. Sort of. Well, technically it hasn't happened yet, I mean….ugh! Never mind! But it was in an alternate universe. And you were part of it too Vlad." The young teen said, hoping to alter the man's decision of using the ghost.

"And that's what makes him so much more marvelous, hmm?" Vlad easily replied. "He takes after me so well."

"He shouldn't even exist." Danny added the last part in a quiet whisper.

"But that's just it," Dan said with a small grin. "I AM still here. I _still_ exist. Which means you still turn into me."

Danny grew angry and turned towards Dan. "No! I'll never turn into you!" He shouted. But then his face fell. "I can't, I-…I promised my family. I'm not evil!"

"Maybe not yet. But you will be."

"No! I WON'T!"

Vlad shook his head. "The future isn't set in stone Daniel. And honestly, with your temper, I'm surprised you haven't become him already."

Danny growled as his eyes flashed a menacing green.

"Ooh, there it is!" the older halfa exclaimed in mock excitement.

The younger halfa scowled and turned away, and the billionaire chuckled. "Come little badger. I have a surprise for you."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I figured you would say that. Dan?"

The ghost sauntered over to Danny, who was once again backing up in fear. But he just grinned, grabbed the boy and slung him over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" the teen commanded, kicking and swinging his fists up and down to make his evil future self drop him, but the man kept a tight grip and continued to follow Vlad into the next room.

As Vlad opened the door to his lab, the young halfa continued to shout.

"Lemme go, lemme go, LEMME-!"

The sight in from of him made him immediately halt, and a small barely audible whisper left his mouth.

"…Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee. Cliffies are so much fun to write! ^^ But, I have to agree with you all, they're not much fun to read. :1 Sawwy. :( But that will just want to keep you all reading, so what they hey! ;D<strong>

**For all of you smart ones out there who are thinking _'Why the heck are Danny's eyes turning green if he can't even access his ice powers? Gosh, she's so unthoughtful.'_ Now now, dear readers, there is a reason for this, and you will find out what it is eventually. But for now, you must wait. Muahahaha! 8D *cough***

**...**

**Anywho, please review! I want to know if I'm doing a good job, and I'd love to hear your feedback! No flames, but constructive criticism is welcome! 8D**

**Ta!**

**~Lyssie212**

**Oh, and for this every-other-week-update thingy, I think it will work for now, but I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep up with that. :( So much stuff to do, so little time...so please, bear with me. I'm not going to give up this story like I did with a PJO story I had started back in 2009/10 (so SO sorry MN-ers! D8). It's just that I might not be able to update frequently. I'm a freshman, and things are already completely crazy and we're only in our second week of school! (Well, Monday will be the third, but whatever.) That's what you get when you try to be in almost everything...x(** **Well, not really, but I'm still involved in TONS of stuff. :[** **So I hope to see you all here in two weeks! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah, it's been too long since I've updated this! D8 I'm so sorry I didn't update last week, I was planning on uploading a 9/11 one-shot.**

**Which I don't have finished and won't be posting 'till tomorrow or Sunday.**

**...Go figure. x(**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3! Pretty long, one of the longest chapters written so far. But hopefully we'll have some others that will be longer than this one... And better. You find out lots of stuff about the plot in this one. The fruit-loop lays it all out for you. Those poor villains. They never know when to shut up. xD And yes, there is some OOC-ness, so beware. ."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny! But I think I might be owning the Season 1 DVD sometime this weekend! 8DD I hope...8c**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lives We Once Had<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Lying unconscious on the floor were Danny's mom and dad. And sitting just a few feet away, tied and gagged, were Sam, Tucker and Jazz.<p>

Danny angrily turned towards Vlad and Dan, who were staring at him smugly.

"Why are they here?" he asked angrily, with a small hint of fear.

"Oh, come now Daniel. I'm sure you would have figured out my grand scheme of things by now."

"_Why_ are they _here_?" he asked again.

"It's simple really. They're here to make sure you follow along with my new plan." Vlad said as he grinned slyly.

Suddenly, Maddie groaned, and began to stir. "What- what happened?" Then she glanced around, and spotted Jazz, Sam, and Tucker tied a little ways away from her. "Jazz! Are you okay?"

Jazz tried to speak, but the gag prevented her. She jerked her head forwards, and Maddie whirled, locating Danny, with Plasmius and Dan standing over him. "Danny!" she shouted worriedly before turning her gaze to the ghosts. "Plasmius," she growled angrily, "get away from my son!"

"Oh, Maddie," Plasmius cooed as he stalked towards her, "it's so good to see you again."

He reached his hand down as if to stroke her face, but she jerked away. "Get away from me, you bastard!"

Vlad sighed. "It's only typical you would hate me. Holding the world at ransom, trying to steal Jack from you, being the center of ghostly activities affecting Amity Park..."

"That was you?" Maddie questioned.

Vlad scoffed. "Of course. I am evil, if you haven't noticed. Hmm…But what would you think if your son was like me? A half ghost?" he proposed.

Maddie frowned. "He's not a ghost! He…He can't be! It's not even logically pos-" she faltered when she saw Danny glaring at him, and Vlad was smiling deviously.

"Oh, you know it's logically possible." Vlad said with cruel amusement. "Daniel!" the once-multi-billionaire called in a sing-song voice. "Do it. _Now._"

"Why should I do anything you say?"

Vlad pretended to think for a moment, tapping his chin. "Let's see…I've got your friends and family at my disposal, and I can have Dan force you to change."

Danny's face paled, before glancing at his mother and friends. Then his dad awoke. He took one look towards Dan, and yelled, "GHOST!" Then he saw Vlad, and his face darkened. "You." He said pessimistically, before turning towards his wife and asking, "What's he doing here?"

But Maddie wasn't listening. She was staring at her son, with fear on her face. "…Danny?"

The 15 year old stared back at his mother, before he glanced down. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Dan then unlocked his cuffs so that he could transform into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

When he looked back up, he winced. His friends and sister were looking at him at him with empathy and concern. Danny even thought he could see understanding in Jazz's eyes. But his parents…

Danny's mom was on the verge of tears, staring at him with disbelief and… was that fear? Danny got on his knees and crawled towards her, to be seemingly 'less threatening,' but she awkwardly scrambled backwards. "No…it-it can't be. My son is not a ghost!"

"Mom?" he began with tears in his eyes, "It's just me. I'm still Danny, I'm still your son! I'm not evil, and I'm _definitely_ not like either of them!" he said pleadingly, gesturing towards the ghosts behind him.

But his mother continued to shake her head in disbelief, and pushed back against Jack, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Danny stopped his ascent, defeat and extreme sadness on his face. "Mom, please…" he begged as a tear trickled down his cheek. His mom was scared of him. She was one of the best all-human ghost hunters in Amity Park, and she was frightened of her own son. He glanced at Jazz, and she looked sad and angered at their mother that she wouldn't accept Danny.

Jack just stared at him, eyes wide with shock. Then he started yelling at Vlad. "What have you done to our son?"

Vlad scoffed. "Me? I didn't do anything to him. It was your stupid ghost portal that did it to him, the same way I was turned into this," He hissed.

"What? Danny, when did this happen?" Jack asked.

Danny sniffled, staring at the ground. "A little over a year ago. After the portal didn't work, you guys looked so upset, so I put on that white jumpsuit and went inside to take a look. It was dark in there, so I used the wall to find my way through, and I hit the 'on' button. I was shocked with a bunch of ectoplasmic energy, and what we found out, was that-"

"We?" Jack asked.

"Sam, Tucker and I. We found out that the energy had fused with my DNA, making me a half-ghost. Jazz found out later on." Danny said, still looking at the ground.

There was a small moment of silence, before there was slow clapping from Vlad. "Congratulations, Daniel. Your parents finally know your secret. How does it feel to get it off your chest?" he asked mockingly.

"Shut up, Vlad." Danny snapped.

"Why didn't you tell us, Danny?" Jack asked.

"I was going to, when the time was right. I just-…I was afraid you guys wouldn't accept me." He muttered as he glanced back up at his parents. "And I guess I was right." He whispered to himself quietly as he transformed back and Dan replaced the cuffs. But apparently, he hadn't spoken quiet enough. His parents heard, and sadness crossed their features. "Oh, Danny…" Madeline began.

"Enough with the stories." Vlad said. "Time to get down to business."

Danny once again glared up at the older hybrid. "What are you going to do to me Vlad?"

"You? Nothing." When Danny heard that, his guard immediately rose. If Vlad did anything to his friends and family…

"Of course, it would be much more interesting if it was me doing the experiments, but the only way for me to stay undercover and keep my wonderful cabin, was to turn you over to the Guys in White." He concluded with an evil grin.

Danny scoffed. "Oh, please, those idiots?"

"I wouldn't say that around them if I were you. I've offered them funding, updated their technology, and supplied them with a few things I've used in the past, like those cuffs you're wearing and the Plasmius Maximus. So believe me when I say, they are much, much better than they were a year ago."

Danny's face paled slightly. "Why are you doing this?"

"To get back at you, of course. And your father. You both ruined my life, Jack turning me into this, and you for humiliating me, over and over again. And destroying your life, or at least making it much worse, is my payback."

"Fruitloop," Danny muttered under his breath. Dan quietly stifled a laugh on the other side of the room, and this tremendously angered Vlad. He whirled on Danny and shouted, "I. AM. NOT. A. FRUIT. LOOP!"

Danny smirked at his reaction, but Vlad then backhanded him across the face. Danny yelped in surprise and recoiled, staring up at Vlad in angered shock, placing a hand on his cheek.

Maddie and Jack shouted threats at Vlad, but he just dismissed them. He squatted down to eye level with the teen and quietly asked, "Do you understand the depth of the situation yet? Because if not, well, your friends and family aren't here for nothing." He chuckled.

Danny's eyes filled with rage, and they flashed a bright green. "Why, you evil-"

Vlad snapped his fingers and Dan stalked over to Danny's friends. He roughly picked up Sam and dragged her towards a large examination table in the corner. Sam struggled to escape the evil ghost's weak grip, but even in the state Dan was in, he was much stronger than her and he strapped her down.

"What-" Danny began. Then Dan turned towards him, shot him an evil grin, and flipped on a machine above the examination table. A laser sprang to life at the edge of the platform, slowly making its way towards Sam's torso. Her eyes widened in fright and tried to say something, but it was muffled by the gag.

"SAM!" Danny shouted. He attempted to stand up, but Vlad forced him back down to his knees. He desperately fought against the man, but with no success. He then realized he wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

The young halfa whirled back towards Vlad, whose face was smug. "Let her go Vlad! NOW!"

Vlad just smiled evilly at him. "Make me," he challenged.

Danny glanced worriedly at Sam again, who was pulling frantically against the restraints. She was pushing her body as far from the laser as possible, while pleading eyes were trained desperately in Danny's direction.

He then truly realized the severity of the situation he, his family and friends were in at that moment. The only way out of this was to fight, but fighting now would prove to be pointless. No matter how hard he fought, it would get him nowhere, and his loved ones would be caught in the crossfire. So he did the only thing he could.

" I'll-" his head fell, defeated. "I'll do what you ask. Just let her go! Please!"

Vlad smiled, then looked towards Dan and nodded. Dan turned off the machine, the laser just centimeters away from Sam. Dan once again roughly grabbed Sam and dragged her back to Tucker and Jazz. The two immediately scooted in front of her and glared defiantly at Dan and Vlad. Sam was shaking, fear and adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

Danny glanced at her with concern and slight fear. _Are you okay?_ He mouthed. She nodded slightly, his eyes boring into hers, and he nodded back. Sadness filled his features. _I'm so sorry_, he responded. Sam sympathized him. He had to go through so much, and he risked his life for everyone on a daily basis. Now he had to go to the Guys in White and be experimented on, going through unthinkable tortures. What did he do to deserve this?

"I'm glad you've agreed to cooperate, Daniel."

"I'm sure you are." Danny spoke with hate dripping on his every word. "You probably sold me to them. Well, I've got a newsflash for you Vlad. Nobody owns me. No one has, and no one ever will." He said as he glared defiantly up at the older halfa. Suddenly, he went rigid before screaming in pain. He writhed on the ground, ecto-electricity racing up and down his body, originating from the ghost cuffs.

"Vlad!" Maddie yelled desperately. "Stop it! Now! He may be part ghost, but he's still our son. And I will not let you torture him like this!"

"Be quiet!" Vlad spat as he released the button causing Danny's pain. "You have no say in what happens to him anymore! He belongs to the Guys in White now."

The shocks stopped, a few sparks racing up and down his body every few seconds. Danny was breathing heavily, curled into a ball to try and stop the immense pain racing through his body.

"You have no right to sell him to anyone! He's a fifteen year old _child_!"

"SILENCE!" Vlad screamed. He turned around and stalked towards her. "You will listen to me, or you will fare just as well as your son."

Maddie bit her lip. "Take me instead," she said suddenly. "Just let my baby boy go, and you can have me."

"Mads…what are you doing?" Jack asked Maddie worriedly. "I'm trying to save our son, Jack." Maddie stated quietly. "If we can do something to stop this…it's the least we could do.."

"Your efforts are touching, Madeline," Vlad began, "but I'm afraid it won't do. The deal is made. I never go back on my word." He added with a small smile.

"Vlad, please!" Maddie said desperately, tears once again filling her eyes.

"No. Everything is finalized. There's nothing you can do."

"How could you do this Vlad?" Jack questioned.

Vlad turned his back on him. "Like I said earlier," he said quietly, "I'm evil." He then strode back over to Danny. "You and your girlfriend will leave with Dan in a few hours."

The young halfa's eyes widened with shock. "Sam is not going with me to the Guys in White! No way!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You have no say in what happens now!"

"Then why are you making her come with me?"

"To motivate you into cooperating so that she doesn't have to go through what she did earlier…or worse, hmm?"

Danny looked at Sam worriedly. There was a furious scowl on her face, though it was pale, and there was a small spark of fear in her eyes.

"No, Vlad, there's got to be some other way!"

"There isn't! Are you deaf?"

The teen sighed in anger and defeat. "When do we leave?"

"Dan will take you in a few hours."

"Wait. _He's_ taking us?"

"Yes. And don't you dare argue, because you won't be able to do anything about it!"

Danny paled. "What's going to happen to my family and Tucker then?"

"They'll get to go home, but if they do anything to defy me, or attempt to save you, there will be consequences." He announced to everyone. He then spoke to Danny again. "You have 2 hours." Then he and Dan left the room.

Once the door slammed shut, and the sound dissipated, Danny stood and stumbled slightly dazed over to his friends and family. He clumsily untied Sam and removed her gag, and together they untied and un-gagged the rest of the group. No one was able to get the cuffs off Danny, but he didn't really care. Slowly, they made their way over to the wall, opposite the one he, Vlad, and Dan had exited. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz followed close behind.

Danny slumped against the wall, and slid to the floor, hanging his head in shame and defeat.

His two best friends sat down on either side of him and spoke to the teen reassuringly.

"It's alright man. We'll get it all figured out." Tucker said.

Sam wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulders. "Really Danny. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not worried that they'll do anything to you. I won't let them." the young halfa spoke into his knees. He glanced up at her. "I'm worried about what you'll see them do to me."

Sam gently pulled Danny closer, and he rested his head on her shoulder. "Just try to get some rest Danny," she said gently, running her hand through his raven hair. "We have no idea where we're going. We could be travelling for hours. You need to conserve your energy."

"I know," he replied. He looked up at his parents.

"Guys, I…I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew I should have, but I was too afraid. You two were always saying how you wanted to hunt me down and 'tear me apart molecule-by-molecule.' And I was afraid you wouldn't accept me. You know, 'Public Enemy Number 1' and all. That you'd think of me as some sort of experiment."

"Oh, sweetie." Maddie said with sadness. She slid forward and brushed her son's hair away from his face. "We'd never do anything to hurt you. We'll always accept you, no matter what. You understand that right?"

"Yeah, I know that now," he replied with a small, genuine smile towards his parents.

"What I want to know," Jack began, "is how you were able to trick us that long. 'Cuz, you know, it's almost impossible to trick me, Jack Fenton!"

"It's been hard," Danny replied. "Trying to keep the injuries from my fights a secret, always getting home after curfew, and getting grounded, not getting my homework done, and the detentions… I'm just glad Sam, Tucker and Jazz were there to support and cover for me all that time." He explained with gratitude, and a smile at his friends and sister.

"We'll always be there for you, little brother," she said with a grin, "no matter what."

Danny sighed dejectedly. "Not for much longer," he muttered. "I'll probably never get to see any of you again, except Sam; which I could live with, but I'm going to miss Dad's obsession with fudge and ghosts, your comfort, Mom, Tucker's great stupid humor and love for technology, and Jazz's advice, even if she can be slightly annoying and overprotective sometimes." He added with a sly but tired grin at his older sister.

"You know you love it," Jazz replied with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"The only problem though," Tucker interrupted, "is what are we going to tell Sam's parents?"

There was silence.

"You could say I was kidnapped," Sam spoke up. "Or that I ran away. Either works. They'd believe both."

"Yeah, but with me gone as well –both Fenton and Phantom- either they'll think Phantom kidnapped us and is holding us hostage, or that we ran away together. And to your parents, that doesn't sound quite right." He sighed.

Jazz then pitched an idea. "Why don't we figure that out later? Danny and Sam need to get some rest, especially Danny." She glanced worriedly towards her brother. _I just hope he'll be okay,_ she thought to herself.

"That's a good idea Jazz." Her mother spoke up. "We should all get some rest. We'll have a long trip home tomorrow."

Maddie then leaned forward and took Danny's face in her hands. "Danny, listen to me, please." She begged. He looked into his mother's pleading eyes. "Just… be safe, okay? Even if I never see you again, I just need to know you'll try to be safe."

"I'll try Mom," he lied.

"We love you Danny, don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. I promise." The halfa replied.

Maddie nodded, tears in her eyes. Jack then gathered his son in a bear hug. "Dad…need…air…" the teen rasped. The man reluctantly released his son as the other teens surrounding them chuckled. The parents then stood up and moved a ways away from the teens to give them some privacy. Jazz spoke next.

"Danny, just remember we'll always be there for you. Either here, at home, or wherever you're going, just remember that. And-" she faltered as her voice broke, "you'll always be my little hero. I love you little brother." She added quickly wrapping her arms around his lean form. "I love you too, Jazz." He replied, resting his cheek against her hair. "Just promise me something."

She pulled back and brushed away a stray tear. "Anything for you little brother."

"Just… try to make sure Mom and Dad don't get too upset or anything. None of this is their fault. I don't need them to feel guilty about anything. I understand they didn't know who I am; nobody did, except you guys. Keep an eye on them. I don't want them to try anything illogical. Trying to save me won't help. And…I guess just tell them the basics of the past year. If you absolutely have to, the password to my computer is in my top desk drawer. But no. Snooping." He shot her a playful glare.

Jazz ginned. "I will Danny." She quickly pressed a small kiss to his forehead before she wandered over to where her parents were.

Danny glanced at his two best friends, his only friends, and immediately felt upset and guilty. "I'm so sorry guys. It wasn't ever supposed to end up this way."

"We knew the risks Danny, and so did you. We all knew that it was probably going to end badly, even if we didn't know how." Tucker told him.

"You've always risked your life for us, and for everybody." Sam added. "You've always done the right thing. Sure there have been rough spots, but you've always gotten us through, or we've gotten you through. We'll always be best friends, no matter how far away we are."

"The best." Tucker added with a small, genuine smile. "Dude, just take care, okay?"

"I'll try my best." He replied honestly.

"Oh, and Tuck?" he added.

"Yeah?"

"She probably doesn't need it, but watch out for Jazz for me, will you?"

Tucker was taken aback, but quickly replied, "Anything for my best friend in the whole world." Tucker smiled sadly.

They quickly bumped fists, and Tucker gave him a quick brotherly hug. He then stood up and moved off a little, to give Danny and Sam some privacy. As soon as Tucker was out of earshot, Danny's features fell. Sam scooted up to him once more and soothingly rubbed his back.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Danny mumbled. "I never wanted to get any of you involved in this, especially having to go to the Guys in White, no matter how idiotic they may be." Danny spoke his name as if it left a foul taste in his mouth.

Sam set her head onto Danny's shoulder. "Let's not worry about this right now, okay? At least you'll have me there for moral support and we can work on your witty banter." She said smugly. Danny glanced down at her and feigned hurt. "So now you're making fun of my witty banter? I'm hurt." He said with a playful pout. She smacked his arm in retaliation with a grin. The halfa just chuckled and leaned back against the wall, placing his chin on the top of Sam's head and closing his eyes.

"…You know I won't let anything happen to you… right?" the boy asked hesitantly.

"Of course," she responded and snuggled closer, placing a smile and light blush on both of their faces, with a faint cry of 'Lovebirds!' coming from the direction of the techno-geek.

"Shut it Tuck!" they both complained. Their response was a quiet laugh, and an 'Ow!,' caused by Jazz.

There was silence for a moment, before Sam spoke up again. "Now get some rest Danny." she chided, "You're going to need it I'm sure."

"Yes mom," he mumbled jokingly.

The goth simply rolled her eyes and gently elbowed him in the arm.

The halfa chuckled. "'Night Sam."

"'Night Danny."

The room settled into a peaceful quiet after that, but Danny was on edge. After a few minutes, he spoke softly to the girl in his arms.

"Sam…there's…there's something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but…well, one, things have been hectic, and two, I've been my normal shy self and have been too scared to say anything. But you know me. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I…Sam?"

There was no response from the girl, for she was already sound asleep against his chest, breathing softly- a result of their long night.

The teen sighed and smiled softly, closing his eyes.

'_I'll tell her eventually,'_ he thought as he himself drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Do I sense some DxS going on? :3 What was Danny going to tell Sam? (Although it's probably painstakingly obvious. xD) Anything you think I should change? Anything you didn't like? <em>Please tell me guys!<em> If you think I should fix something, tell me! Or I'll tell you why I did/didn't do something. I like feedback. It helps me improve. :)**

**And yes, some moments of OOC-ness. I just thought it was necessary to write it like that to make the story work. :1 Maybe not, but still...**

**Hopefully you'll be seeing that 9/11 one-shot this weekend. If not (although I really hope you do), see you all next week for the next one-shot!**

**~Alyssa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long wait again, I'm sorry. Dx Homework, hanging out with friends and family (which I love, don't get me wrong), drawings, watching the Cardinals dominate in the World Series...you know, the usual. xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I have no authorization over Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson, and I never will. Happy?**

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dan and Vlad slammed into the room startling everyone awake. Danny was immediately on guard, and watched Dan warily as he stalked towards them.<p>

The ghost roughly jerked Danny and Sam to their feet and pulled them towards the exit, letting go when he was sure they were following him.

When they reached the door, Danny took one last longing look at his family and best friend, desperately hoping he'd get to see them again.

"Come on," Sam whispered sadly. "We better get going."

Danny sighed, and hung his head, before turning back around and letting Dan pull him along.

When they got outside, the two teens had to squint against the bright sunlight. Once they were able to see clearly again, Danny spotted the Specter Speeder. For a moment, his eyes flashed bright, neon green.

_Great,_ he thought. _Just great. I wonder what else they stole from Mom and Dad._

He glanced at Sam, and noticed a frustrated look on her face, but both continued walking.

Sam quickly climbed into the Speeder, Danny following suit. The door slammed shut behind them, and before they even had the chance to sit down, the Speeder lurched up and forward, sending them crashing into the ground.

Danny and Sam were bumped around for a few minutes while they scrambled to get strapped into a seat, earning a few minor bruises.

Once they arrived, they were unloaded from the Speeder and taken into an enormous GIW facility and placed in two separate cells connected by a widely spread row of bars. Danny's shackles were taken off and Sam's hands were untied. However, around the rest of the two cells were thick cement and brick walls, with only the two windows of the doors and a small flickering light bulb as a source of light. They sat in silence for a moment, before Sam broke the silence from her cell.

"Okay, either they're really fascinated by medieval chambers, or they have absolutely no sense of interior decoration." Sam commented, attempting to break the silence. "And what happened to having everything white?"

Danny remained quiet.

Sam sighed, and walked towards the bars that separated them and sat down in front of the barrier. She went to rest her head against two of the bars separating them, but her head slipped right through. She yelped in surprise and caught herself before she could fall over and ram her shoulders into the metal.

"Sam? What happened?"

She sat there for a moment, shocked. Would the GIW really be stupid enough to leave the bars wide enough to let someone slip through into another cell?

…Although, they probably weren't ever expecting to have a teenage girl in there…

"Sam? Are you okay?" Danny asked worriedly when he received no response.

She shook herself out of her daze. "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded. "But come here a sec, I want to show you somethi-"

The girl was cut off as the door of her cell abruptly banged open. A GIW agent stood in the doorway and pointed at her.

"You. You're coming with me."

She stared at him like a deer in the headlights for a few seconds, before hesitantly standing up and walking forward.

"Come on girl, I don't have all day!" the man grumbled, grabbing her wrist and dragging her forward. She squeaked in surprise.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Danny commanded.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be back for you in a minute." He replied with a smirk as he slammed the door shut again.

The halfa anxiously paced back and forth along the row of bars, pulling at his hair. What was going on? And why had they taken Sam? _Vlad promised she wouldn't be hurt, unless I didn't cooperate!_ He thought angrily.

Not long after, the same agent had come back to collect Danny, clapping the shackles back on his wrists. The agent then steered the teen out of his cell into the brightly lit hallway, where they passed numerous doors. When they finally reached the designated room, the hero's eyes widened in shock. There, in the center of the room, was an examination table, surrounded by multiple machines and devices that looked very painful. Also, there was a small tray littered with neatly organized instruments for reasons the teen didn't even want to consider, and gave an involuntary shudder at the thought.

To add to the non-living horror, there were at least 8 agents -including the one clutching his arm like a steel vise- and two that appeared to be doctors or scientists of some sort. _Evil mad scientists,_ Danny thought. Which came to a grand total of ten. And over in the corner, hands tied behind her back with the rope attached to the wall, was Sam.

The halfa's escort roughly shoved him forward, causing Danny to stumble. He bit back a curse as he righted himself and stared defiantly at the agent that seemed to be in charge.

"What do you want from me?" the teen spat, words dripping with venom.

"Oh, we want plenty, freak." Agent Alpha stated. A viral grin crossed his features.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's not edited much, and Danny and Sam are a little OOC. Reasons: stated at the top of the page. :1 I'm hoping to go back and re-edit later, but that probably won't be for a while. And chapter 5 most likely won't be updated until after November. I'm sorry, but NaNoWriMo starts Tuesday! 8D And I am determined to get at least 40,000 words, if not all the way up to 50,000 this year. (Last year I only got like...2,600 words or something. xDD And it was this story, lol.) So my main focus will be on homework and that. Plus we're writing a children's story in English right now...Which, I have discovered that I'm not very good at writing children's stories. xD More teen based things like this, yes. A story for a younger audience, no. And don't worry, we'll see all the other characters at various points in the story. ^^<strong>

**Also, for those who have been asking when Percy and gang are coming into the story, PLEASE STOP ASKING. You will see them soon, I promise! Be patient with me please!  
><strong>

**So I'll try to get chapter five up as soon as I can, but don't be expecting it until after November. :1 Sorry. Have a great November everyone, and a bountiful, happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate it~) ;D**

**~Lyssie212**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeey guys! What's up?**

**I'm so, SO sorry I've been gone so long. There were a lot of family issues since New Year's, plus huge-a projects near the end of the year and finals. But I passed, and am now officially a sophmore! Woo! ;D**

**Haha. Anyway...this story...well, it's been giving me some issues. I still know where I'm going with it, not having much of an issue writing with it, but...this story has kinda moved to the back burner. YJ and Batman have taken the front. I'll still be updating, don't worry about that. It just won't be frequent. :1 Just to let you know. So please, don't be begging me for updates, kay? I'll update once I get the chapter finished and edited and I'm ready to upload. So just be patient.**

**Now, without ANY further ado, I give you...**

**CHAPTER FIVE!**

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks.<p>

Three weeks since Vlad and Dan had delivered them to the Guys in White.

And Danny was extremely on edge.

Besides the normal tests that would be run at a doctor's office, such as taking his temperature, checking his blood pressure, taking a blood/ghost energy sample, and even testing his brain waves, nothing further had been done. Danny found this extremely peculiar. This was the GIW they were talking about! They were all about shoot first, ask questions later, no pain, no gain. So what in the world were they planning?

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Give me your arm."

The halfa's head whirled towards the 'doctor's' voice, and his eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Give me your arm," he repeated again. Agent Alpha stood by in the corner and watched bemusedly.

"Not until you tell me what the heck you want."

Agent Alpha shrugged, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and strode forward. "Fine, have it your way…" He then gestured towards one of the other agents. "Take him back to his cell."

Danny closed his eyes in slight anger as his arms were forced behind his back and began to head out of that horrid room.

"But leave the girl. I need to have a little chat with her."

The halfa's eyes flew open in shock. "What? No!" He began to fight against his escort, but he had a grip like steel. "No, no, no, no, no! Don't hurt her! No please! You can't! I'll cooperate! Just leave her alone! She didn't do anything! Please! NO!" he shouted as the door shut behind him.

Even though he couldn't see Sam anymore, he continued to beg and fight against the arms restraining him, but the man would not break.

He was then thrown back into his cell, where he immediately jumped back up and rammed himself against the door. "Please! You have to let her go! She doesn't deserve this! LET ME OUT!" he shouted as he pounded his fists against the wooden blockade, shaking the wall. He leaned his forehead against the door. "Please…" he whispered to no one.

When the screaming started, he cried out in anguish and quickly backed away from the door; stumbling and collapsing to the floor in the process. He clamped his hands over his ears, tightly closed his eyes, and shook his head, as if trying to rid his head of the horrid sound. He continued to press backwards and eventually ended up at the back wall, and tried to push himself further against it and into the shadows and whimpered, if only to block out Sam's screaming. It was a very high, shrill sound that pierced your eardrums and set goose bumps on your skin, sent shivers down your spine. And to Danny, it was all the more haunting. He let out a heart wrenching sob and prayed for them to stop, stop hurting Sam, to do anything but hurt his Sammy...

Memories flooded his mind from their childhood. Whether it was to block out her torture or because his sub-conscience was reminding him of the times Sam had gotten hurt by him, he wasn't sure.

"_Come on Sammy! It'll be fun!" Danny shouted from the pond._

"_I don't know…"_

"_Please Sammy? There's lotsa little fishies in here!" said Tucker._

_She perked up at the mention of the fish. "There are?"_

"_Yeah! And they're really pretty!"_

"_Okay!" she shouted and ran in to join them, not thinking about how her frilly little pink dress was getting ruined…_

_They were in the pond not even 3 minutes before they heard a shriek from Sam's mother. "Samantha! What in Heaven's name are you doing?"_

"_I'm tryin' to catch some fishies!"_

"_B-but your dress!" Pamela cried, eyes wide in horror._

_Sam then proceeded to look down at her dress, eyes widening as well. "Uh-oh," she whispered._

"_Samantha, come here right now," her father said sternly but calmly, pointing to the spot at his feet._

_Sam panicked. "B-but Daddy, I..I didn't mean to! I forgot about-"_

"_Samantha. NOW."_

_The young girl whimpered, bottom lip trembling, before slowly trudging towards her father. When she reached him, Jeremy knelt down and gave her a stern lecture about thinking things through before acting, most of which she didn't understand, but nodded anyway._

_Throughout the lecture, Danny and Tucker had come out of the water and were standing on either side of Pamela, watching with confused and worried eyes, knowing they were probably going to be getting a talk to when they got home also. But when Jeremy turned Sam around, Danny stared at the two confused for a moment, before his eyes widened in realization. He knew what was about to happen, and he knew it wasn't pleasant._

"_No! Don't!" he cried, rushing towards them, before he was stopped and pulled back by Sam's mother, who then wrapped her arms around him and Tucker so they couldn't get to Sam._

_SMACK!_

_Sam, Danny and Tucker all cried out at the same time, but for different reasons._

"_Sammy!" Danny called, struggling against her mother's hold. Tucker was doing the same thing on the other side of Pamela._

_SMACK!_

_Sam was crying now. She hated getting spanked! She hadn't been thinking! And she had apologized to her daddy for it, so why?_

"_Lemme go, lemme go!" Danny shouted, eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry! I made her go into the pond!" he cried. "Don't hurt her!"_

_SMACK!_

_Sam wailed, extremely upset and in pain, and the blue-eyed boy couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing anyone in pain, especially his best friends, even at the tender age of six. He bit down hard on Pamela's hand, making her yelp and pull back, releasing Danny and Tucker. They then ran forward and pulled helplessly at Jeremy's shoulders._

"_Stop it! Stop it!" he begged her father, tears streaming down his face. "It's not her fault! It's mine! STOP!"_

_When Jeremy took notice of the two toddlers crying and pulling on him, he released his daughter from her punishment. Danny immediately ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug, Tucker following suit._

_All the three of them could do was clutch each other tightly and continue to cry; Sam still upset from the episode, Tucker shocked that her parents would do such a thing, and Danny because he knew it was his fault._

"_I'm sorry Sammy, I'm really, really sorry…"_

His memories were interrupted by the creaking of the cell door. His head flung upwards and over towards Sam's cell as an agent flung her into the room, much like he had been. He watched as she pushed up onto her elbows with a huff.

"It'd be nice if you guys just walked me in here like a normal human being!" she shouted at the door in annoyance. When there was no response, she rolled her eyes and laid her head on her arms. "Figures," she muttered.

Danny stared at her in shock. Sam…wasn't hurt? But he heard her screaming…

"Sam? Are…are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, crawling towards the bars.

She turned to look at him as she sat up. "Yeah," she responded. She glanced at the ground guiltily. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, looking up at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I guess…" he muttered. "Just…confused. What happened? Why aren't you hurt?"

She smirked. "You want me to be?"

"No!" he exclaimed in shock, back tracking a bit. "I mean…I heard you screaming."

" I know what you meant, Danny." She replied with a small smile. It fell, however, as she contemplated how to tell him. "They told me to scream, or they'd do…horrible things to you," she whispered. "I didn't have a choice."

Danny sighed in relief. She wasn't hurt. That was good.

"Its fine Sam. I understand."

"…I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. You did what you had to do."

"But I-"

"Sam! It's fine. Really." He reassured her with a smile.

She gave a small smile in return. "Alright."

Little did they know, the worst was soon to come…

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, fail ending I know. But I redid it I can't even remember how many times...asodicnwa;efjsldfjlj. Blech. :1<strong>

**Anyway, no, still no Percy. I'm thinking he'll be coming in sometime in the next few chapters...possibly chapter six. We'll see.)**

**So. Like I said. Please, don't be begging me for updates (or for Percy to come in, he'll be in soon). I'll get it uploaded once it's written.**

**And...maybe...press that little blue button down there for me? :3**

**Gotta fly!  
><strong>

**Lyssie212**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone~

Before I say anything else, I need to apologize for the severe lack of updating, _especially_ for this story, or for any stories in general. I know you've all been waiting for so long, a little over 8 months in fact, and you have no idea how sorry I am.

The thing is, after my last update here, I got a bit disinterested both in the DP fandom and writing this story in general, which is why you didn't get any updates over the summer when I had all the time in the world to write. I also felt that my writing was unsatisfactory at the time. Even if I had still been interested, there have been a buttload of family and friend issues that have been at the forefront of my attention, as well as homework and other fandoms. None of which are resolved, but hopefully will be soon.

I do want you all to know though, that I have become reinterested in continuing this story. I really want to fix up the last two chapters at least, because especially in chapter five, I don't like how it's written. I also need to write the next couple of chapters, specifically when Percy and the gang come in, considering how anxious you all are to see him. ;)

However, it's going to be a while. I'm currently in the middle of show choir competition season, taking a time consuming AP class, along with other homework and family issues that still haven't been resolved since last January and won't until at least April, plus recent friend issues that should hopefully be resolved within the next week or so. So. Any fix-ups and/or updates probably won't be until _at least_ spring break, if I get the chance to work on it at all. I am changing the plot a bit, but the story in general so far will stay the same.

I hope you can all understand where I'm coming from, and can forgive me for the lack of care involving this story. D:

Hope to get an update out soon~

Lyssie212


End file.
